The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device which is arranged to display data, and more particularly to the liquid crystal display device which includes pixels disposed in a matrix format.
As the prior arts, the JP-A-9-258168 and the JP-A-11-2797 disclose the liquid crystal display device which includes memory means for holding data on each pixel and switching means for controlling a switching operation according to the data held in the memory means so that an ac waveform may be applied onto the opposed electrode.
For example, in the case of displaying a still picture, these prior arts do not need to enter data during the time when the memory means holds the data and to change a voltage to be applied onto scan lines and data lines. On the other hands, these prior arts implement alternating in asynchronous to the input of the data to be displayed.
These prior arts, however, have a disadvantage that the wires for the display data to be connected with pixels are increased in number as the amount of tone information contained in the display data is increased, resulting in making the overall circuit complicated. For example, if the display data includes 2-tone (21) data per one pixel, only one wire is required for one pixel, while if the display data includes 64-tone (26) data, the number of wires required for one pixel is as many as six.